Look Toward the Future
by domlover89
Summary: Everyone thinks that they know exactly who she is and exactly what to expect from her. She is Pansy Parkinson after all. Sometimes...people are wrong, appearances are deceiving, and Weasel does things that drives Granger nutters while helping a Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

Pansy slowly made her way through the Great Hall in silence. Somewhere off to her right she spotted a flash of blindingly white hair and ducked. She knew he was looking for her and she would do just about anything to make sure he didn't find her. It wasn't very difficult in the crowd she was pushing her way through. The Yule Ball had been a highly anticipated event since they had announced they would be having it, but she found it to be no more than a nuisance.

Everyone around her seemed so happy. They were dancing and singing and generally behaving as most immature teenagers did. They were all having fun. Pansy fought off the urge to laugh as her eyes lingered on a group of students sitting at a table by themselves. "Everyone, but the Patel twins." She muttered softly.

The beautiful Patel twins of Hogwarts were everything that everyone always talked about. They were said to be two of the prettiest girls in the school. They had even been asked to go to do dance by the two male members of the Golden Trio. Of course, one of the boys was madly and passionately in love with his best friend and didn't even realize it while the other one had yet to take his eyes of Cho Chang. Both girls were miserable. Only one of them had danced all night and…well…she had gotten her feet trampled on.

"Poor Parvati." Pansy snickered as she began to walk again, sure that Draco Malfoy had yet to spot her. Eventually, he would give up and preoccupy himself with making fun of first years. Yes, he was a very mature, deep individual.

Pansy paused somewhere near the punch bowl to listen to one of the many shallow conversations surrounding her. This particular one took place between Lililth Wilcox, a sixth year Ravenclaw, and Kellian Musacosh, a seventh year Durmstrang boy who spoke barely any English and had spent the entire trip to Hogwarts running around with Viktor Krum.

"Do you like Divinations? I just love it. I like to read people." Lililth spoke in a very high-pitched tone that grated on Pansy's nerves. "Professor Trelawney says I have the sight! Can you imagine?"

Pansy snorted. Absolutely not. There was no possible way that anyone that thick would be given the sight. Professor Trelawney was a crackpot.

A little known fact about Pansy was that her grandmother had been blessed/cursed with visions. She was an extremely powerful seer, which in the end had driven her into madness. Well, that and the fact that her husband had continuously beaten her. Unfortunate as it was, Pansy had inherited her grandmother's…talent. It was something she loathed and despised. She had also hid it from almost everyone she knew. That wasn't hard considering the fact that she only had four true friends: Terrence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley, and Marcus Flint. Although, anyone who dared to tell them they were her best friends would die a horrible painful death.

Ever since Pansy was very young she had played the role of a sweet, extremely thick Draco-worshipper. Her parents were both very loyal Death Eaters. While there were some Death Eaters who were decent parents, her's were not among them. In fact, her father had inherited her grandfather's joy for hurting people. His favorite pastime was torturing Pansy to see how far he could push her before she broke. Her mother was different. She tended to avoid Pansy. Anytime she did spend with her daughter, she spent critiquing every little flaw.

Needless to say, Pansy was a little damaged. She had grown to hate her parents as well as the Death Eaters. If she had ever voiced this opinion, she would've been forfeiting her life. Therefore, she had pretended to be someone else. She played the part that they wanted her to play and fell all over Draco Malfoy, which is the one person who her father had always intended for her to marry.

Pansy shuttered at the thought. "Ruddy git." Draco was annoying to say the very least. He was oblivious, condescending, self-righteous, self-centered, and…well…she could barely tolerate his existence. The only reason he could still draw breath was because Pansy found herself very fond of Narcissa Malfoy and, well, you could say a lot about the woman, but she loved her son.

No one other than her four friends knew the real Pansy and even they didn't know everything. People only knew what she let them see. It was hard, but it was something she had found necessary. She had always hoped upon hope that when the day came the Death Eaters wouldn't want her. She knew rationally that wasn't going to happen. She would be first in line to get the dark mark, but what else was she supposed to do? Run? Running was taking the coward's way out and that was something Pansy would never lower herself to do.

"It must be hard." Kellian grunted with an understanding expression.

Lililth gushed loudly. "It's such…such an honor to have so much responsibility. I mean…I can tell what is going to happen to people before it happens. It's really amazing how I handle it all."

"And she has so much humility about the whole thing." Pansy muttered softly.

There was a low chuckle from behind her and Pansy winced. Someone had heard her. Praying with every fiber of her being, she turned to see who the unknown person was. Standing not two feet away was no other than Harry Potter, holding two glasses of punch. His green eyes sparkled as they locked with her's. He frowned suddenly. "Parkinson?"

Pansy's eyes widened. "Gotta run."

At that she turned and began to quickly try and escape. She had intended on retrieving her eighth glass of punch, especially considering one of her more generous friends had decided to spike it a few moments ago, but she would rather drink acid than have a conversation with Potty.

Pansy was in such a rush to escape that she ran directly into Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend and confidant. She groaned as he turned to stare at her. "We were just looking for you." He sounded rather upset. Apparently Draco was ruining the ball for him. How was he supposed to stand over to the side and make what he assumed to be devastatingly handsome facial expressions if he was looking for Pansy?

At that thought, Pansy rolled her eyes. She was almost certain that his looks would be lost on all of the girls from Beauxbaton. Who could look handsome standing next to Cedric Diggory? "Oh…okay. I have to pee." She gave him her best 'I'm as dumb as a door' expression before trying to run.

Blaise's reflexes must've been heightened by his extreme annoyance because he reached out and grabbed the back of her dress with super speed and began to drag her across the Great Hall. "It can wait." He mumbled as he forced his way through couple after couple.

"NO!" Pansy suddenly hissed as she planted her feet on the ballroom floor and refused to move another inch.

Standing among the many dancing couples who were swaying slowly to the romantic music, Blaise stared at her in shock. After a second, he pulled roughly at her robes again. She still didn't budge. "Pansy…Pansy…come on. I'm taking you to Draco. "

"I said no. I don't want to go to Draco." Pansy insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the boy.

Blaise frowned. "Pansy, surely you can…" He winced as he looked around at the couples that were all staring at them. "hold it until we find Draco. He can show you to the loo."

Pansy felt her face burn red in embarrassment. She glared at Blaise, her strange, but beautiful golden eyes boring into his blue through the dim light. She felt her anger surface as her perfectly controlled mask slipped away. "I would rather crawl on my hands and knees over burning hot coal in the lowest circle of hell than spend the rest of the night standing beside Draco while he attempts to bait Potty and Weasel into a fight that he is bound to lose before running off and telling his dear old daddy about how the little boys are all mean to him."

Blaise looked completely dumbstruck. His mouth was ajar and his eyes were burning with confusion. "But…but…but…" He shook his head. "But…"

Pansy couldn't move or speak. In fact, she was even having trouble breathing at the moment. She had spent her entire life hiding behind the perfect persona and now…in one night she had ruined it all. Everyone was staring at her. She was almost positive the music was no longer playing, but that could've been the shock she had fallen into.

"You LOVE Draco." Blaise said, in a quite humorous tone. He was actually trying to convince her.

Pansy laughed a rather strange maniacal laugh, snapping from her daze. "Are you out of your ruddy mind? I loathe his very existence. I HATE him. In fact, I have spent the majority of my life finding new and interesting ways to poison, trip, attack, and torment him. WHO did you THINK used obliviate to make him forget his name and think he was madly and passionately in love with you time after time?" 

"Pansy, luv, time to go lay down." Terry Higgs said as he moved to loop his arm through her's and led her off the dance floor. Her friends knew how she felt about keeping up her act and now…well, now it was over. There was no going back.

"Why? She's the most interesting things that's happened all night." Ron Weasley announced as he stood to his feet, trying to get a better view.

Padma Patel snorted as she scowled at the boy. "You got that right. All we've done is sit here!"

Ron frowned. "'eh! No one's making you!"

"Well!" Padma Patel huffed as she glared at him. "Alright then." At that, she turned and stomped away.

Pansy looked to Terry with a frown. "I…I don't know what happened. I think it's the idea of Draco having to help me to the bathroom and then the idea that he might…might…"

"Assist you?" Adrian Pucey questioned with a bright grin. "He might offer to assist you."

"He thinks you're that dense." Miles Bletchley replied with a frown.

Terry laughed loudly. "Not anymore."

Pansy looked from Terry, to Adrian, to Miles, and back to Terry. "It's over…my entire life is over."

"Well THAT is for certain." Blaise's voice boomed around them. Pansy winced as she turned to face the irate boy. Draco was standing at his side, but he was obviously still in shock. In fact, he looked downright horrified. "All this time…all this time you have been PRETENDING to be someone else. We have spent YEARS tolerating your annoying…"

"Yeah, annoying." Draco echoed slowly.

"Giggly." Blaise raged on.

Draco nodded his head dumbly. "Giggly, for sure."

"Obsessive." Blaise continued with little regard to his friend's quickly deteriorating mental status.

"Obsessive." Draco actually sounded rather tearful then.

"Thick." Blaise screamed. His voice hitting a note that caused Pansy's ears to hurt. Draco only nodded this time while mouthing the word and pointing to Blaise. "insanity and now…we find out that you've been LYING!"

"Lying." Draco added.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, stop helping me!"

Draco nodded. "Right then."

"Do you have ANYTHING to say?" Blaise questioned as he glared at her with anger that even she wasn't capable of matching right now.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Not particularly."

Blaise glared even harder. "Why?"

"Because you all deserved it." Pansy replied in a bitter tone. "You deserved every minute of it."

"FOR WHAT?" Blaise exclaimed. "For treating you like you were stupid? You pretended to BE stupid!"

Pansy stomped toward Blaise with force. She glared venom at him as her eyes burned deeply into his. "How about for how you treated me when I was younger? You know, before I acted like I was stupid! What about then?" She paused to catch a breath. "Did you know that every time Draco said something to his father that I got more time in the dungeons with mine? That he left more marks…that he cut deeper! Did you know that every time either of you say ANYTHING about me…"

"It isn't our fault that your father is a psychopath!" Blaise yelled in outrage. He froze suddenly. "Wait a minute…what?"

"Your father what?" Draco asked in shock.

Pansy laughed. "Oh, you didn't know about his favorite hobby? Where did you THINK that the scars came from?"

"I thought…I thought you…fell." Draco muttered slowly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I fell and cut my neck?" She reached up and pointed to the large gash across her throat.

Draco frowned deeply. "That ruddy bastard."

"That's what we keep saying." Terry muttered.

There was silence for a moment and then suddenly, "Wow. Harry…they've gotten more interesting than us." Ron snorted in amazement.

Potty smirked. "Good. Maybe people will leave us alone for a while."

Pansy frowned deeply as she looked around. "I…I think I'm to go change into something…" She looked down at the hideous pink robes her mother had sent her to wear. "prettier."

Terry snorted. "Like the dress you had bought to wear?"

Pansy nodded. "Yeah, that one."

"Why did you wear that one if you had bought something else?" Gregory Goyle questioned with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes.

Pansy smiled. "Because I was going with Draco and I figured I might as well look as dreadful as possible."

Draco looked to Blaise. "She HATES me."

Blaise nodded. "Yes, I did get that."

At that, Pansy turned and left the Great Hall headed toward the dungeons. She was halfway there when she realized that the entire student body not only knew she wasn't stupid or in love with Draco, but also knew about her rather horrid relationship with her father.

"Fabulous. So much for privacy." Pansy muttered as she walked toward the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Just let me in. If you don't then I'll find a way to have you placed in front of the Gryffindor common room."

Slytherin shuttered. "You are truly evil."

Pansy snorted. "You don't know the half of it. Just ask Blaise and Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy slowly moved toward the large double doors that led into the Great Hall. She knew that everyone was going to stare at her, but she had weighed her options and realized that simply going back to the ball was more inconspicuous than being drug back by her hair.

Opening the door with a swift tug, Pansy came to stand in the entrance scanning the room. She was surprised to find that not everyone was staring. In fact, the only ones who were included her friends: Terry, Adrian, Miles, and Goyle, her enemies: Blaise and Draco, and those people who had nothing better to do: Potty, Weasel, and The Bush of Knowledge, who was supposed to be dancing with Viktor Krum, but judging by her puffy, red eyes, Weasel had made an arse of himself, yet again.

"You actually look…like you." A rough voice muttered from behind her. She could almost feel the older boy hovering over her. His breath coaxed her skin.

Turning around elegantly, Pansy smirked up at Marcus Flint. "Yes, well, no need to wear hideous pink robes. I don't think that Draco is going to be a problem anymore."

Marcus barked with laughter. "Draco is scarred for life. In fact, he's been muttering to himself since you left."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "They're overreacting."

"They just found out that one of their not-so-bright friends who they thought loved and adored them actually loathes their very existence and has made herself content by torturing them for years. I don't believe they are overreacting by much." Marcus replied, his green eyes sparkled as they bore into her gold. "Nice show, by the way. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"I just…I lost control." Pansy muttered in shock. "I don't know what came over me."

Marcus sighed deeply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Years and years of pent up anguish. You snapped…it happens."

"Not to me." Pansy replied darkly.

Marcus scoffed. "It does now."

"Wow…Parkinson, you look surprisingly pretty." Weasel's voice cut through the air. He was sitting at a nearby table eating some type of cake with Potty at his side.

Pansy turned to look at Ron stunned. "What?"

Harry laughed. "He said you look surprisingly…"

"Yes, I heard that." Pansy interrupted in annoyance. "Your friend has lost his ruddy mind."

Harry laughed loudly at that. "You aren't telling me anything new."

Ron frowned as he looked to Harry. "But she does! She looks very pretty."

"WELL!" Hermione Granger suddenly huffed loudly, standing in the middle of the dance floor with a stunned and confused Viktor Krum. Pansy sent her prayer of thanks heavenward, realizing that this was about to turn into a Golden Trio blow out and take the attention off of her and her dysfunction life. "If you think she's so very pretty then why didn't you ask HER to the Yule Ball?" Great, she was going to be part of the blow out too. This night was getting better by the second.

Ron scowled. "Why does it matter to you? You're with VIIIIIKKKKTOOOOR!"

Hermione huffed again. "Please, with the way you've been talking I'm surprised you didn't ask him to the Yule Ball yourself!"

Ron glared as he jumped to his feet. "Oh! Is that right?"

Pansy sighed. "It's days like this that I feel bad for Potter."

Harry laughed lightly. "You haven't seen the worst of it."

Something must've been said that sent Ron off because he suddenly jumped to his feet and began marching in her direction. Pansy fought off the urge to run, knowing that the chuckling Marcus Flint would actually fall on the floor and begin rolling around with laughter if she did. She refused to give him that much pleasure.

"Parkinson, would you dance with me?" Ron questioned in a roar, his red hair flying about him as his blue eyes burned with fury.

Pansy frowned deeply. "Would it do me any good to decline?"

Ron shook his head. "Not a bit."

"Then I would love to dance with you, Weasel." Pansy replied as she allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Padma gasped loudly and it echoed around the Great Hall. "I was his date and he didn't even bother to ask me!"

Pansy snorted. "That's because he just realized that making Hermione jealous was easier with a dance partner." Her voice was very low so that no one would hear her.

Ron frowned, obviously picking up on her statement. "I'm not trying to make Hermione jealous."

"Tell that to someone who is dense enough to believe you." Pansy muttered.

Despite his determination, Ron was a rather awful dancer and Pansy found herself leading most of the time. It was the only way to insure that her feet were not broken by the end of the song.

"So, you aren't thick." Ron began, obviously attempting to have a conversation. "That's interesting."

Pansy smirked at him. "How so?"

"Well…you've always seemed like you were." Ron replied slowly.

"Yes, well, appearances can be deceiving." Pansy said as she glanced to the side. Her eyes lingered on a dancing redheaded girl for a moment before looking back to Ron. "Surely YOU understand that."

Ron laughed loudly. "Ah…you've met Ginny, my little sister who pretends to be sweet, innocent light and is actually a vicious snake."

"Hey, give her some credit. She's only mean to those who…deserve it." Pansy replied with a smile.

Ron smirked. "Yes, and she gets to decide who deserves it."

Pansy nodded. "True."

"So…I'm assuming that you and Draco are no longer dating." Ron commented as he spun her out and then back in. Pansy was rather impressed seeing as he actually managed to do it without falling or trampling all over her.

"That's the understatement of the year. I'll be lucky if he doesn't have me sent to Azkaban." Pansy snorted as she moved in time with the music.

"You might deserve it." Ron replied thoughtfully. He didn't sound judgmental. It just sounded like an observation.

Pansy only shrugged. "I suppose." 

Silence fell over them, not really awkward, just silence. Ron glanced around and then turned back to Pansy. "So…who will you date now? Flint?"

"Under absolutely no circumstances." Pansy replied quickly. She felt someone bump her from behind and couldn't keep from smiling. "Watch where you're going, Flint."

Marcus growled as he crushed his slag of a partner's body against his. "No worries. I know EXACTLY where we're going." He looked into the girl's dark blue eyes briefly. "Isn't that right, luv?" His voice sounded like pure silk.

At that, he turned and began to exit the Great Hall with the unidentified Beauxbaton girl's hand clasped tightly in his. Pansy scowled darkly as she looked back to Ron. "Can we talk about something other than my love life, assuming that you have no desire to be part of it?"

Ron frowned trying to take in everything she had said. "Oh! You mean…I don't wish to date you. Right, well, no…I mean yes, that would brass off Hermione quite a bit, but that really wouldn't benefit you in any way." He paused to glance toward the Great Hall doors. "Unless you're lying about your feelings for Flint. Then of course, I would be a perfect candidate for making him undeniably jealous."

"Flint just ran off with some slag from Beauxbaton that he will have nude and in his bed in about five minutes. Believe me, Weasel, I'm not interested." Pansy told him with a growl.

Ron's frown deepened. "For someone who isn't interested you seem quite brassed off about the whole thing."

"I just don't understand why I have surrounded myself with male whores." Pansy replied tightly as she did a rather impressive spin before moving back into Ron.

"A flaw in judgment." Ron told her with a sigh. "You really should try and befriend Gryffindors. You shouldn't let being a Slytherin hinder you."

Pansy snorted. "There is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin." She paused for a moment and then continued. "And for the record, not all Gryffindors are the Bitty-Helpers you, Potty, and Granger strive to be. It's quite annoying really."

"Bitty helpers?" Ron questioned confused.

Pansy smiled brightly. "You help old bitty's across the street."

"I prefer the term do-gooders. Although it's said in a condescending way. It doesn't sound as stupid." Ron muttered.

Pansy laughed at that. "Which would defeat the purpose."

"I was just saying that you need better friends." Ron commented, bringing them back to the point. He spun her out quickly and then back in. Apparently, his dancing was improving with time.

"I've known them my entire life Weasel. I do love them they are just…" Pansy trailed off at a lack of words.

"Immoral?" Ron interjected.

Pansy frowned thoughtfully. "Exactly."

"Well, make some more friends. You can still be friends with them, but…broaden your horizons." Ron told her with a wicked smile worthy of a Slytherin.

Pansy's mouth fell open in shock. "Did you just quote Trelooney to me?"

"I did." Ron laughed loudly. "I really did."

Pansy was silent for a moment, listening as the music changed to something soft and romantic. She moved closer to Ron and began to dance in a slower, steadier pace. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "I…" She looked off and then looked back. "I've spent my entire life with them. Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of crushes…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"On them?" Ron asked curiously.

Pansy sighed. "Some. They have always been the same. They run around and sleep around…they never go back. It's their rule."

"Well, do you have feelings for Flint or not?" Ron questioned. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Of course they were, but no one could hear their conversation. "I won't tell anyone…I promise. You have every right to hex me if I do."

Pansy shrugged. "I've…well…it's came and it's went. It's hard to have feelings for someone who shags every girl in a ten mile radius. You know, except for me."

Ron frowned. "You're his friend. He knows that would ruin your friendship."

Pansy slowly nodded. "Right, well…yeah. So I've gotten over my feelings. Sometimes, though…" She trailed off as she tried to focus on anything but the ache that was developing in her chest.

Ron nodded, understanding burned in his blue eyes as he stared down at her. "Sometimes it still hurts."

Silence fell over them once again. This time it was awkward. Apparently they had something in common. Pansy fought the urge to groan. Just what she wanted, something in common with Ron Weasley.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Well, you know, you need to move on…make new friends, date people."

Pansy smirked at him. "I've tried. Unfortunately, my overprotective friends threatened to kill him and he decided that we needed to stop seeing each other."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Obviously wasn't a Gryffindor."

"Do you look down on all the houses except for yours?" Pansy asked in shock.

Ron nodded. "Yes." He smirked. "Well…was he Gryffindor?"

Pansy groaned. "Of course he wasn't a Gryffindor. He was a Ravenclaw."

"See." Ron replied with an arrogant expression.

"So you're telling me that you honestly believe that Seamus Finnigan would've stood up, by himself, against Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchley, and Terrence Higgs?" Pansy questioned with a smirk.

Ron laughed. "No, I'm telling you that Seamus Finnigan lives in the same dormitory as Harry Potter."

Pansy snorted. "Oh, fabulous, I could've dated The Boy Who Hid Behind Potty's Robes." She shook her head. "No Gryffindor would actually lower themselves to dating a Slytherin. We're BENEATH them. We're slimy little snakes…remember?"

Ron grunted. "Look, I'm dancing with you aren't I?"

"Yes, because Granger nearly blew her top at the idea of you thinking I'm pretty." Pansy commented as she glanced around looking for the girl in question. She winced when she spotted Hermione Granger, perched on a chair next to the wall glaring holes at the dancing couple. That could not be good.

"It's possible for a Gryffindor to date a Slytherin." Ron told her. Pansy smirked and he sighed. "Of course, I never considered the possibility before tonight, but after thinking it over…it could happen."

Pansy laughed lightly. "If you say so."

As the music began to change, Ron led Pansy off the dance floor to stand beside the table he had been sitting at all night. "Well, thank you for the dance, Parkinson."

Pansy snorted. "No problem."

"Care to go again?" Harry asked as he stood to his feet. He ran his hand through his wild hair only causing it to stick up a bit more. It was actually sort of…cute and endearing, although Pansy would rather die than admit it.

Looking around at the crowded Great Hall, Pansy began to debate with herself. She had danced with Ron because he had wanted to make Granger jealous, but…well, Harry didn't have a reason. "Other than making Chow jealous." She muttered softly to herself.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." Pansy mumbled. She looked around at her friends who were all currently dancing, then at Blaise who was glaring venom at her from across the room, then to Draco who was sitting off somewhere behind Blaise staring at her with the strangest expression, and then back to Harry. "Why not?"

Harry smiled awkwardly as he followed her back to the spot where she had been dancing with Ron not moments before. "So…do you have feelings for Ron because I feel obligated to inform you that Hermione will murder you in public with little to no remorse."

Pansy laughed lightly. "Rest assured, Potty, I do not have feelings for the Weasel. Thanks for the warning, though. For the record, I think Granger is more of a silent killer. She would kill me and make it look like an accident."

Harry looked thoughtful. "That's possible too."

"I find myself drawn more to the Weasley twins than to Weasel himself." Pansy replied with a wicked grin.

"Um…yeah…I could've gone without that." Harry informed her as they slowly began to dance to the music.

Pansy laughed loudly as she spun around once and then moved back into Harry. "Well, you were the one who started this conversation."

"Are you dancing with me in an attempt to avoid your friends?" Harry asked boldly.

Pansy nodded. "Yes. Are you dancing with me to try and make Cho notice you?"

"She notices me!" Harry exclaimed in outrage.

Pansy quirked a brow. "Well, she will if you don't lower your voice."

Harry frowned as he turned to look at the asian beauty who was dancing closely with Cedric Diggory. It was actually quite funny considering the fact that Cho was inconspicuously casting glances toward Harry every few minutes while Diggory was blatantly staring at Susan Bones and frowning at her date, Ernie Macmillan.

"Alright so I might be trying to make her notice me and maybe…" Harry trailed off.

Pansy smirked. "Make her jealous?" She wasn't sure that was possible because she was almost certain that Cho the Hoe didn't have a heart, but the girl did have pride and would most likely get brassed off if her favorite toy got meddled with. Someone needed to inform Potter about Cho's lack of…morality and…well…attachment, but she wasn't that person. She was Pansy Parkinson. She was avoiding her friends and doing everything in her power to try and escape the Yule Ball in one piece.

"Right. Well, I just didn't want you to…" Harry trailed off again with a deep frown.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Be disillusioned about the true reason you're dancing with me? Believe it or not Potty I'm not stupid enough to think that you are genuinely interested in me."

Harry frowned even deeper. "It's possible for…well, I mean…you don't need to think so negatively about yourself."

Pansy stared at him in shock for a moment and then snorted. "Right."

Harry glanced around the room and then laughed. "I think Hermione is planning to…speak with you."

"Yeah, I think I should make a run for the dungeons when I get the chance or she'll bash my head in with Hogwarts: A History." Pansy snickered as she spun out and then back in.

"She might have mentioned it." Harry winced.

Pansy's eyes widened. "Well then."

Harry sighed. "She might have been the one who told me to warn you."

"And reason two for why you asked me to dance is revealed." Pansy snorted as she looked over at Hermione. The girl was currently scowling as she danced closely with Viktor Krum.

"You know, I think I was better off when I was spending all my time with Draco." Pansy commented.

Harry barked with laughter at that. "That is ruddy sad!"

"Yeah, it is." Pansy laughed. Taking a deep breath, she began to relax, allowing herself to sway to the music in silence, feeling the soft tones flowing through her. She actually enjoyed dancing, despite the fact that she hadn't done much of it over the years. She tried to avoid situations that would place her in close proximity to Draco.

"So…your parents…are horrid." Harry muttered.

Pansy snorted. "Wow, you're quite the conversationalist. Why didn't you ask whether my virginity was intact or perhaps if I recalled how my grandmother died?"

"Because I'm assuming from the rumors that you're virginity is not intact and…well, I didn't know your grandmother was dead." Harry replied softly with a small smile that caused his green eyes to sparkle brightly.

Pansy couldn't help, but laugh at him. "You know, Potty, they say curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm human." Harry said with a smirk.

Pansy opened and closed her mouth several times before shaking her head. "I suppose." She frowned deeply. She had rarely shared any information about her family life, nonetheless to a Gryffindor do-gooder…she almost cursed at the nickname Ron had suggested…BITTY-HELPER like Harry Potter.

Harry sighed. "Look, I just figured we might as well get it out of the way. It's like…the thing we don't talk about, which means we'll think about it. I'll wonder what happened and you'll wonder if I am wondering what happened…it's a horrible situation."

Pansy rolled her eyes. She looked around briefly and then focused her attention back on Harry. "Alright, so my father is…well…sadistic to say the very least. He likes to hurt me. My mother is normally invisible. She tries to avoid me at all cost. When she doesn't…" She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, she's just a right bitch. Mostly, I try to stay away from them."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. My parents are dead and I was sent to live with my muggle aunt and uncle who forced me to sleep in a broom cupboard under the stairs. They have a son named Dudley, who is the center of their universe and he spent the majority of his time using me as a human punching bag not to mention he makes Crabbe look thin." He paused to frown. "It's nothing in comparison to your family, though."

"It is." Pansy replied softly. "You had better. You had a mom and dad who loved you and they were taken away before you even got the chance to know them. I just got dealt a bad hand. You…you have to live knowing that you could've had better."

It took a moment for Pansy to realize they had stopped dancing. Harry was staring down at her with devastated green eyes that burned with emotions that made her want to look away. She could see his grief, his anger, everything shining in those eyes. What was it with her and finding things in common with Gryffindors? It was becoming an irritating habit.

"Do you both plan on standing in the middle of the dance floor all night while the other couples try to avoid you or are you going to eventually move?" Marcus' voice cut through the silence.

Pansy turned to face him. The ache from earlier returned to her chest with full force when she noticed how disheveled he looked towering over her. The slag from Beauxbaton stood at his side with a slightly twisted smile. Her dark blue eyes shown with a satisfaction Pansy had seen far too many times.

Without a word, Pansy turned and headed toward the entrance to the Great Hall. She had to escape. She had to get away before she fell apart.

Ron quickly jumped to his feet, trying to stop her. "Pansy! Pansy wait!" There was a pause and then he continued. "Luv, don't leave me!"

Pansy's body immediately froze. Her legs literally would not budge another inch forward. She slowly turned to face him with a confused and yet horrified expression. Her eyes immediately shot to Hermione Granger who had actually broken a punch glass in the palm of her hand. "What?"


End file.
